guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JediRogue/Archive 5
Archives ---- #Archived 10/16/07 #Archived 10/23/07 #Archived 12/29/07 #Archived 3/15/08 First post Hi!-- (Talk) ( ) 22:42, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :What are you wearing?—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 22:44, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::Stalker! =| —♥May♥Wick♥ 22:47, 15 March 2008 (UTC) :::Jeans, a shirt, and you. (lol)--Gigathrash 22:48, 15 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Jeans and shirt too. reanor 01:36, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::::No underpants :o? --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 20:11, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Archive 4|Archived 3/15/07 Wow, that's even before your first archive! --- -- (s)talkpage 10:02, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Lolowned. Not anymore though =[ —♥May♥Wick♥ 10:23, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Ban Support #-.- —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #If it makes you happy, I'll ban myself. You should know better than to post such provocative edit notes, though. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 16:02, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:Sorry, Jedi, I was just feeling really irritated because its irritating when people edit your stuff. Now I know how it feels =P. —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:04, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #::Lol. I didn't even see you had put a real ban tag on my page. I'll ban myself for a bit. lol—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 16:13, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:::You will not! The opposes have it. 16:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #::::Omg, justice has been defeated. 16:17, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:::::I'm a sysop. My vote counts more. (And you can't ban me for violating YAV cause I'm already banned.) I'm going to be gone all day anyway so no great loss lol. 69.122.146.84 16:27, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #::::::Phooey. 16:33, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #:::::::And suddenly a vandal appears to ruin the day :O Onoz, wut wi do w/o Jedi :O --- -- (s)talkpage 16:34, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Oppose #Editing Femwick's colors is too much fun to resist. 15:59, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #: -.- —♥May♥Wick♥ 16:00, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #May's asking for it. -- 16:03, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #My screen still looks yellow --- -- (s)talkpage 16:07, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #See Felix and OrgX. --Shadowcrest 17:16, 18 March 2008 (UTC) #Noticed my existence! Woo!--Gigathrash 03:54, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Neutral #Your a nice person, and who could not lol at your pick-up lines, but you persistently ignore my pms in game trying to say hello, so nyah.--Gigathrash 02:32, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #:Its possible you get me when I'm afk. Ive been going afk alot and leaving myself logged in. Vanquishing between classes will do that to you lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 05:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) #I don't know. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 01:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) hop on the bandwagon and join EmHk. lulz. Not srsly though, I'd bet that quality control of yours is ten times better. — Nova — ( ) 00:59, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :I saw QuCo win halls one night, and I wanted to whispergratulate Jedi, but I don't know her IGN and it's not posted anywhere. I was sad. 02:23, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::What do you mean its not posted anywhere?? Are you using faggy IE? the nav tabs for my characters sometimes don't show up in my shitty browser. Aeryn Delmarre is my para who I'm usually on. I'm not always with them when they win but I'm either online talking to my bf, not online at all, or seething that I got on after they formed and secretly hoping they lose so I can come on the next run. But I still love when we win. I have a lot of guild pride for someone who joined only 5 or 6 weeks ago lol. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 05:10, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::Woo! *chant* Join EmHk! Join EmHk! */chant*. —♥May♥Wick♥ 11:42, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I actually have IE, FF, and O, but I was using IE at the time, yeah. D: 03:06, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Noob Noob. --141.150.178.73 22:45, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :Like mudkipz? [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 23:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ::Mudkipz aint nub, nubz! —♥May♥Wick♥ 23:12, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :::WTF. reanor 02:26, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I have no idea what's going on here. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 03:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Randomness is occuring.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:18, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Mudkip mudkip? *water gun* [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:49, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::Water Gun is so noob. Bubblebeam or gtfo. 03:51, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::mudkip mudkip? *ice beam on Felix* *critical hit* *super effective* *Felix Omni has fainted* [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 03:54, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::With Mudkip's pathetic special attack and lack of STAB bonus, I don't think you could ohko a stupid Altaria. 03:57, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::mudkip is angr. Mudkip eat felix omni. [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Lolno. 04:02, 21 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Read last comment [[User:Misfate|'Misfate']] 04:04, 21 March 2008 (UTC) IE I like internet explorer Zulu Inuoe 04:11, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :u suck. (that was one of the nicer things i was considering saying) —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 04:33, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::no u omg Zulu Inuoe 04:34, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::gtfo. Actually IE isn't quite as bad since they added tabs but I still like Firefox better. I get less popups, I find that many pages look better (lots of webdesigners work in Firefox because of the extensions), its got kick ass extensions, I like how I can add my own bookmarks to my toolbar, I like the way it does find on a page, it has built in spellcheck... the list goes on and on. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 04:38, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I use the old internet explorer, no tabs or anything, those things annoy me. I don't have a popup blocker either, I just take it like a man Zulu Inuoe 04:40, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh and webdesigning is like spitting in the face of programming. I love being an arse Zulu Inuoe 04:41, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::IE has so many security loopholes though, my old computer got hit bad with that. I used AOL (yes, dial-up). Which had a nice pop-up blocker; blocked everything. Except for the pop-ups that got around it by opening in IE instead, because IE had no pop-up blocker worth speaking of. Horay. :::::Also, Firefox extensions are quite nice. I've got Adblock running (does GuildWiki still have advertisements? I can't tell). I've got a custom skin on it. I've got a nifty plugin that lets me download any flash-based video on a website (just in case I spot a YouTube video I like, etc). There's even a nice plugin that can disable Javascript until you give it the green light, so I can turn off nasty effects from malicious advertisements and websites. Sure, IE has some of those features as well, but it's not nearly as easy to deal with. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 05:57, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::::IE looks horrible, and creates compatiblity problems for web designers. RT | Talk 09:24, 22 March 2008 (UTC) If Firefox/Opera/Linux/any of the other prO browsers are the best, then IE is meh, and AOL is Die you bastard for using stupid people's internet! (T/ ) 20:16, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Z0mg, I use AOL entropy.. (/banentropylikeididtojedi) —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:17, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::We know. But Entropy, shoudn't you give the right example by being nice to the less-than-intelligent people. -- 20:18, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::OhNoes, I broke GuildWiki:No Browser Attacks! (T/ ) 20:19, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Everyone knows that that's the most important policy. -- 20:19, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :::::Org, I own you in intelligence any day, even when I'm drunk. Which is scarce, because I'm too intelligent. —♥May♥Wick♥ 20:20, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::::::Why are you saying that you're more intelligent then I am, that's quite a stretch. -- 20:22, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Userpage Can I sandbox it and try out somethings to put on my userpage? (bassically: can I copy ur userpage? :P (credits to you ofc) --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 19:58, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :I'll just create it if u have any problems with it tell me --19px Wammo--STALK MEH 20:47, 22 March 2008 (UTC) MotD Sulfurous Wastes? The OoU boss? "Ur fat" fetish? --- -- (s)talkpage 20:19, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, how did you know? I actually did manage to get the bastard. He mus have sacced himself to death. Then i Had to scour the whole zone for that area that youcouldn't get to withut knocking down the pillar. Took me ages to find and figure out. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 21:12, 22 March 2008 (UTC) ::I know cause I had the same with Prog. We didn't have the time to figure out how to kill him, tho. The hidden area was easy, cause I already done the quest you get there (Requiem for a Brain). --- -- (s)talkpage 21:13, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Farscape HOW DID I NOT KNOW YOU HAD A FARSCAPE POSTER DGigathrash]] 03:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :I like that show too. :o 03:41, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ::Lol. I didn't really get into it until like right as it ended. My parents were big fans but now I probably know more about and am more into it than they are. I still hate Stargate on principle because we all know that they canceled Farscape to pour more money into that bullshit. —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 04:10, 23 March 2008 (UTC) :::Stargate is just a rip-off of every other sci-fi series. They didn't even try to hide it. 04:12, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Howdy! xD Don't rlly know you and you don't rlly know me but thats a great ice breaker xD Lost-Blue 16:27, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :I'm not really sure how to respond to this... except to say, you have copyright stuff for that pic? lol —[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 01:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) fat /whine --Shadowcrest 00:36, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :I like how people call it an NPA violation when there is nothing personal about it. I call everyone fat. Less QQ more PEW PEW!—[[User:JediRogue|'♣Jedi♣Rogue♣']] 01:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'm only here because of the line on your page about whining about it :P --Shadowcrest 01:43, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::I think Jedi is phat. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 07:12, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Your Pic Okay, since I'm currently trying to copy you outright (Its just a phase!), how would I go about making the pic look like that? I like the paperclip thing, and the general photo look of it. So would you tell me how to do it, so I can stalk you moarz? — Warw/Wick 16:21, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday 05:11, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :And/or April Fool's (T/ ) 05:13, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm, depending on the personality of the parents, it could be quite traumatizing... "Happy birthday!" "Thanks mom" "Hah! Gotcha! You aren't actually born!!!" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:22, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::"...Get back inside!" Sorry, that was wrong. Still, I feel more sorry for February 29 birthdays. They only get one every 4 years. (T/ ) 05:24, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I agree with you on that note 100% -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 05:29, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::They also age four times faster! Ever seen Jack? 05:32, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Hapy birfday! ::::::...ah, you're 22 now? The you deserve full spelling! Happy birthday! =P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 10:26, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Happy birthday Heather. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:51, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Congrats. -- 13:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: gz and gl!!! --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 14:20, 1 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::LOL @ pan. The nurses thought my mom was kidding when they got to the hospital and told them she was in labor. Funnily enough, my initials are also HA... Anyway, thanks everyone who already wished me a happy birthday!—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 15:41, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Happy birthday! hopefully you won't gain weight eating lots of cake and be fat like the rest of us :( --Shadowcrest 16:52, 1 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Too late lol. Btw, if anyone wants to give my presents, I'm currently making a motivation and tactics shield set for my paragon. So q9 inscribable shields, pvp shield mods, nice skins (scarab shell, diamond, irridescent, amber aegises; darkwing defender, enameled shield, are all winners for me). I also need a new spear (ornate or norn i like), a gold q9 greater guardian one to replace my purple one.. gosh I think I need more stuff. If anyone wants to sell/give me any of that stuff, let me know. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 18:44, 1 April 2008 (UTC) Your hearts Don't appear on macs.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 20:07, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :You shouldn't use a mac. What do they look like?—[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:29, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::They looked like lines (I was at school when I was using a mac)-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk 23:45, 2 April 2008 (UTC)